


May I Have Your Hand?

by Nanostin



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Study, Emotions, F/M, Junko's constant change of emotions will cause a whiplash, One Shot, dance, fancy party, her hand is so pretty, little use of dialogue, pretty enough to take, the dance isn't focused on actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Nagito believes that no one deserves to dance with him at the ball, no one but one.Or, Nagito asks Junko for a dance and tries to understand the weird feelings he has for her.





	May I Have Your Hand?

A ball at a grand mansion where everyone is in the most expensive of tuxedos or dresses and dancing gracefully together with the sway of the music is where Nagito found himself and- not that he was being modest- he felt as if he really didn't fit in. All the people around him are ultimates, people gifted with talent, and the only reason he's here is that he won a lottery and was considered to be the “Ultimate Lucky Student”. It's a pathetic title and not even a talent.

He feels like scum, like a waste of oxygen, he doesn't have the rights to talk with any of these amazing people. No, wait, there is one, a girl who's sitting on the opposite corner from him. Although people would sometimes block his view of seeing her and she's far away from him, he could still see the absolute boredom she expresses. The way she slouched with one leg over the other and resting in her hand, she looked bored enough to start a riot. He could tell that she's just as scummy as he is, but a completely different kind of scum.

She's the Ultimate Fashionista, a talent that she puts to utter waste since she shines no hope out of it. 

Nagito knows that the only thing that will cure her boredom is to cause despair to all of humanity and see the way they snap and suffer. She was disgusting for that and he absolutely hates her for it, but, then again, that's also why he loves her.

She could easily bring despair to a whole nation, opening up a large opportunity for a strong shining hope, one that Nagito would love to witness. He hates how he loves her and he hates how there's a part of him that wants to help her; but, then again, that doesn't matter since she'll probably just treat him like trash if he tried to help thanks to her big ego.

His feelings about her are so complex; he'd like to be with her and yet he'd like to get her out of his life, he'd like to cut her face from every corner and yet he'd like to kiss that same face as a thanks for giving so much opportunity for hope to rise, he wants… he wants to dance with her and yet dance all over her lifeless body.

The lucky boy has decided to approach her. She looked up when she saw a bony hand holding out to her and grimaced at the sight of who it was. “May I have your hand for a dance, Junko? I believe we'd be perfect together, I mean, saying that to anyone else is the highest of insults, but you're on the same horrid level as me,” Nagito offered with a smile.

“Ugh, you want me to dance with you? You must really hate me…” her depressed aura quickly switch to a cutesy one, “But alright, I guess! Just remember to treat me well, okiii~?”

By ‘Treat me well’ she most likely means ‘Don't bore me’, and Nagito will completely ignore that command since he doesn't care if a psycho like her is enjoying herself.

When she put her hand in his, he couldn't help but observe it; her palm is small and yet her fingers are long and slim, her long, sharp, red fake nails only making it appear longer. With those nails, she could easily claw through human skin like a bear. It looks pretty that it could easily be considered as one of her charms that got her to be a successful fashionista, yet so violent with the red colour of her nails easily reminding one of blood.

Nagito’s surprised that she could actually dance so gracefully, but it doesn't matter since she'll get bored while doing it and decide to completely screw the steps over only to once again return to the proper moves. Still, it didn't bother him since he was too busy focusing on how her fingers held his knuckles tight enough to hurt, is she doing it on purpose? He won't be surprised if he found that he got a little scratch mark thanks to her nails.

As they danced, he began to feel that he desperately wanted for her to get away from him and yet wanted her to be with him. Such a desire leaves him feeling frustrated since there's no resolution to it… Or maybe there is? He feels hope within him that there is a solution to his complex feelings.

He started to squeeze her hand just as tightly as she was. At that moment he felt something else in his body being pressed against other than his hand. He pushed Junko off of him and could only stare at her in shock and disgust as he roughly wiped his lips.

Junko purred, “Daawww~ is this a high school boy's first kiss?” 

Yes, it is, but only because Nagito felt that no one deserves to touch lips against someone as disgusting as him.

“I told you to keep me entertained, didn't I? Or maybe I didn't? Oh well, it doesn't matter, and that kiss was honestly boring,” she rolled her eyes unimpressed but completely lightened up with interest when she saw the putrid disgust the tall boy had in his eyes. “Oh? Are you falling into despair?” she asked excitingly and rather mockingly.

Nagito finally snapped out of the disgusted daze that he was in and answered, “It's going to take more than just a kiss from you to bring me into despair.”

What does Junko have to do to make him fall into despair? When Junko dies and the world is cured of despair, the strong hope they feel would die with her, maybe that's what would make Nagito feel despair; her death. 

From all the complex emotions that contradict each other that Nagito felt for Junko Enoshima, he was able to explain them all in one reason, it’s because she’s the one whom he loves and hates the most.


End file.
